In general, socks are used for the purpose of protection, warming and the like of feet.
The socks are made by weaving at least one or more kinds of yarn by a loom according to a program so that the socks can have various shapes, patterns and colors, wherein one of them is the toe sock to be worn by inserting toes separately so as to prevent athlete's foot.
Since such a conventional toe sock is manufactured by weaving toe insertion parts separately such as a finger glove, compared with general socks, the manufacturing process of the toe sock is complicated and the appearance of the toe sock is aversion. In particular, there is a problem that the process of wearing the toe sock on each toe individually and separately is very inconvenient.
In order to solve the problems as above, a method for manufacturing a toe sock has been disclosed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 20-2012-06116, in which a sock is woven in the same manner as a general sock and then toe holes are formed by vertical backstitch between the toe sections of the sock so that toes are separately inserted into toe holes of the sock. Therefore, this toe sock has several advantages over the conventional toe sock, wherein the manufacturing process is simplified and the aversion of the appearance of the toe sock is relieved.
However, such a toe sock still has a problem that since this toe sock is woven in the same manner as a general sock and then the toe holes are formed inside by vertical backstitch between the toe sections of the sock, the toe sock is stiff when toss are inserted into the toe holes, resulting in very uncomfortable wearing.
This is because the width is narrowed due to the contraction deformation of the backstitch region in the process of vertically backstitching between the toe sections of the sock after weaving the sock.
That is, although the toe sock described above has many advantages in that the manufacturing process is simple and the discomfort of the appearance is reduced compared with conventional toe socks, the toe sock is more inconvenient to wear by inserting toes, failing to achieve commercialization or productization.
Meanwhile, according to the toe sock, a sock is woven and then vertical backstitch is carried out between the toe sections of the sock. However, since the position of the backstitch cannot be accurately recognized by a worker during the vertical backstitch, an additional foot-shaped jig is inserted into the sock and then the backstitch is carried out. Therefore, workability is decreased and the backstitch cannot be carried out at uniform positions, deteriorating the commercial value thereof.